Logan is Rogue's baby daddy
by starwberry9612
Summary: Rogue and Logan have been to getter in a secert realitionship for a wail. But their life is about to get turn up down after the one year anniversary.


Rogue's P.O.V

_It was a quiet night beautiful, the sound of the wave hit off the shore they sat under their tree stared out over the lake with her sitting inbetween his open legs with her back against his cheast with his arm around her waist, he leand down and whispter for the time in her ear."I Love you." She looked into his eyes and only saw love and desire._

_Logan, her body sang._

_It was Logan's big, strong arms locked around her waist pulling her body back into his. _

_It was Logan's hard chest her shoulders came to rest against._

_It was Logan's distinct scent of Leather, wood, and other things she could never describe and had come to think of as just __**Logan**__._

_He pressed the palm of his right hand against her stomach and spread the fingers down over her abdomen. His left hand he tangled in her long brown hair and used it to tilt her head to the side, exposing the vulnerable length of her bare neck. _

_Her eyes fell shut as her hands slid back to grip his thighs and hold them against her. She felt him growing aroused under the tight denim jeans he wore. Feeling that flesh swell against her bottom made her gasp and grind slowly against it._

_At that movement of her hips, his mouth locked onto the sensitive flesh of her neck, right where it met with her shoulders. While his lips nibbled that area, his right hand slid lower down the front of her body. His touch seemed to burn right through the thin cotton of her dress she wore for their date. _

_Without knowing it, she had begun to moan at his attentions to her neck. Lost in sensations, she also failed to notice his hands moving down to grip the bottom of her dress and begin dragging it up her body._

_She only realized what was happening when he took his mouth from her neck to pull the garment over her head and off. She'd whimpered at the loss of contact and the sound had startled her into opening her eyes._

_For a moment, she was stunned to realize she was now ownly in her black thong._

_Only for a moment, though, because within a heartbeat Logan had tossed the dress aside and placed his hands back on her almost compleatly naked flesh._

_Both his arms came around her from behind – the right hand slid upward to caress and fondle her breasts while the left slid down to pull off her panties._

_She gasped at the left hand's bold caress and grabbed the arm with both of her own hands to stop it. _

_Logan growled at the attempted restraint and nudged her head to the side with his own so his lips could again claim her neck. _

_Her resistance at his scandalous touch melted away as his teeth and tongue found a spot on her throat that made her whole body weak. On her neck, right below the jaw he found a place that he only had to brush with his lips to make her completely in his control._

_He suckled firmly at the spot while allowing his left hand to continue its playful caresses and grow even bolder._

_She gave a gasping moan when the big, talented fingers of that hand slid down and found out how effected her body was by all his attention. She was wet. Hot and wet for him, because of him._

_The fingers of his right hand had made a similar discovery in the hardness of her nipples._

_Both of his hands thoroughly explored these discoveries, making her cry out with pleasure as her body writhed against his. Soon it all became too much and her knees just gave out._

_Logan's hands released their holds on her most private places to turn her slightly before sliding one arm behind her shoulders and the other under her legs, moved her to lay down on the blanket as he layed on top of her she wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands slid into his hair as his mouth came down over hers. Without hesitation, she parted her lips and a second later his strong, rough tongue was pressing inside. _

_The kiss was hot and hard and hungry and she returned it with every ounce of passion she had._

_He let her go long enough to tear the clothing from his eyes devoured every hard, flawless inch of his muscled body in the seconds he stood in front of her naked before moving to lay that body down over hers again. _

_His hot flesh pressed against her hot flesh and they sank back onto the blanket. _

_Their lips joined again in another passionate kiss as her arms locked around his shoulders and her legs parted to make room for his hips._

_Taking the silent invitation she offered, he growled and moved between those eagerly parted legs and …. _

" Chicka what the hell you doing in. Come on lets go we gone be late to school."Jubes called from the other side of the bath door to me. Knocked me out of my menmory of two weeks ago."I'll be out in a minute." I called to the door just as I see the little plus sign.

Hi my names Rogue. I'm a 17 year old mutant and J.r at bayville high school and a cheerleader and just found outI'm pregnant with my older secert boyfriends Logan's baby. Logan is also a mutant he's a super healer has enhance sences, feral and he has 6 riser sharp,6 ince adamantium claws coming out from his kncoles.I live with my best friend's and room-mates for 2 years Jubes,Kitty,Tabitha, and Amanda,who are also cheerleaders. Jube's is the fun faishenesta who can crate eletice crents her hands henst the nickname Firecreaker who's dating John {Pyro}, Tabitha's is the wild child who can crate little ball of engane that when thrown will ecpoled earn her the nickname Boom-Boom who dating Bobby{Iceman}, Amanda's is the sweet shy one who can feel others emotions give her the nickname Ms. Passion who dating my adopted brother Kurt {Nightcrawler}, Kitty's the girly-girl smart one who can phase through anything get the nickname Showdowcat who dating Pete {Colossus}, and then theres me I'm the sassy southern spit-fire one that can aborased people thoughts, menmorys, there live forsted and if mutant I can take their powers through skin-to-skin contect but now I can controle my powers now and I can now keep the powers I browed have differnet presonalites but we closer then sisters we even each other out. Xavier is the one who found us and brouth us togetter when we had no one. He and the x-men finds and help mutant learn to mastered there powers so we can portect ourself. He also put togetter the x-men to help keep human and mutant kind from killing each other and bring new mutant to the mansion if they chose. Logan, Jean, Scott, Hank, and Ororo are the senire X-men team menbers,and Me, Jubes, Kitty, Tabitha, Pete, John, Kurt,and Bobby are the j.r X-men team menbers in training. We all live togetter at Xavier's mansion in our own suite all the kids have the own suites that they share with room-mates, every suite has 5 20x20 bed rooms with praviet10x9 bathroom and walk in closets, a 27x20 living room, a small 18x10 kitchen, and a small 9x8 landery room that they can make their own. But the _'grown up' _get there very own suite but a little smaller. Me an Logan have been togetter for a year. Two weeks ago was our one year anniversary so we snuck out to our place at moon rock mountan for a star light picnate and then we made love and now I'm pregnant and so screwed. I throw the test in the box and wrap up and throw it in the bind and head down stairs to were my friends who are like me in their cheerleading unaforms for the game to I get down stairs the girls were sayng bye to the boys as they head to their car to drive to school. I walk over to the girls saying hey to the guys as I past them.

"Hey what took you so long girl." Kitty asked me as we walk to my car.

"Oh um.. I forgot my chem book and you know Mr. Beldock hate that." I lie to my best friend and hate it. But I can't tell them I'm pregnant with my 212 year old but looks only in late 20's eraily 30's, secert feral boyfriend that no one knows I'm dating baby.

"Oh I know the guy is a real ass-hat."Jubes who was lisening inputs we all nod in agreament as we hop in to my car. As we drove we all stared talking about the game to night. Kitty's real psyched to watch peter who the cornerback kick ass.

We got to school 8 minents late and we had to book to our class's we said bye and head to our 1st period class's. I have history first thing so I head that way. When I got to history class Ms. Roseinberge wasn't happy and I'm guesting she had a bad date last night. I was right, about 3 minents after I got there started to runt about the bad date she was on last night in the middle of the leason again I seristly qushening abilty to emporle saint teacher but I can't do anything bout that so I tuned her out.I started think about Logan and me and the baby. I have no idea how I going to tell Logan he's going to be a dad. What will happented if the prof. or Jean finds out that I'm pregnant with Logan's baby I mean their both very powerful telapaths they can read our minds granted they have a harder time reading my thoughts cause of my powers. But the prof. and Jean both said that Logan happens to porject loundly with out meaning to. I don't know what will happent if they find out I could loose the one person the means the world to me. My thoughts where going a mile a mintue. I got so lost in my thoughts I bearly heard the bell. As I head to my chem class with Jubes I got a text for Logan '_Hey darlin. Do you know where I left the new spark pluge to my bike.' _I smile at thathe always loosing some thing.'_I belive you left it in your dresser the 3rd drowe down sugar'_ I text back._ Thanks darlin what would I do with out u, Baby. _He replied about 5 secents later. _I don't know sugar but I got go Logan.I luv u.' _I texted him as I sat at my set next to Jubes. '_I know if I didn't have my Life wouldn't be worth living. I love u Rogue. _He text me back and I get all teary.I didn't have time to text back because started started class. At 7th period I met the girls for lunch as we sat down at our table.

"Hey Rogue." They said in unsher when they saw me I nodded to them.

"How was history class I heard that was runting again!"Amanda asked me with a small smile.

"Yea she did but I tuned her out when she started go in to detial about his hair or lack-there-of."I ansrewed and we all starting to laught.

"Hey Roguey! You know keith right!?"Tabitha asked me vaigle after our laughting die down and I swear her eyes sprak with mischievous not every good happents with that look.

"You mean Keith Jackson?"I asked her for claifishin as I talk a sip of my diet cole.

"Yea well he want to know if you were seeing some I told you weren't ya know you tell us! He asked me to give you his number! " She said as she hand me his number I put in on the table.

"I thought he was going out with Lea. And why would I want his number!" I said not liking that my friends are trying to hook me up.

"He and Lea brook up last monday sweetie. We where a few feet away from them when happen you said and I quote 'He a selfish jackass who needs you kick his skiny white ass' end quote." Amanda reminded me I wasn't in a good mood that day was on my case little troll.

"Ya! I also remenber you threned him with a dairl bit when he was hitting on you in our shop class!"Kitty Input the fact that I really can't stand that guy.

"Right I also remenber you brook his nose when slaped your ass in the hallway!"Jubes said with a laugh. we all started laughing at the fact that I hate this guy more then magneto and he still thinking I'll go out with him.

After school I had to met the sqund outside to lead them out to the feild. The game when longer the inspeced but we won it was amazeing but we didn't get home until 10:00pm, and by that time the girls were all so beat from cheering so hard that they crushed when their heads hit their I was sure I could sneak to Logan's suite with no one seeing. I walked to his door and knocked it wasn't even a sec after I knocked he open the door and invaited me in I look around his suite theres not much the Just a couch and tv in the living room airea , the kitchen has a coffiere maker and emaity beer bottles on the conteren and some clothes on the floor it smell like cirgars,booze, leater,and wood it's very Logan and I love it. As I looked back at him I see he was in bed he was only in pajam pants so I could see his amazing uper body. Once he shut the door I couldn't help myself I need him I grabbed his face and crash my lips to his I kissed kiss was passioness and loving and he retune it with just as much passion and love as could stop ourself from ripping at each other clothes.

I flet one of Logan's hand move down my back an squeaced my ass making moan and jump up wrapinn my legs around his waist and my arm go around his neck with out breaking the kiss. We break for air panting instend of going to his lips for another heated kiss, I start kissing down his jaw to his neck to that speacel spot just blown his ear making him carried me to the bed room where he laid me gently on the bed where we quickly got out of the rest of our clothes. Then he kissed his way down my body, when he reached my thigh, he gave me a mischievous grin and moved down to pepper kisses up my other leg.

As he trailed kisses up my thigh, His hot breath caressed my exposed flesh as he leaned forward and laid kisses on my stomach and between my breasts. He growled in satisfaction as he leaned forward and took my nipple in his mouth, teasing it gently with his teeth.

I moaned softly, as he moved his lips back down to the apex of my thighs and slowly began lapping at my velvety folds.

I arched and gently thrust my hips upwards as he began dipping his tongue inside. It wasn't long before I felt a tingling beginning in my toes, so I gently ran a hand through his hair, "Logan...wait a sec."I remember I was there to tell him about baby but when I saw his eyes I realized I need one more night just in cast he not happy about the baby.

He looked up, "Somethin' wrong?"

" No sugar...I just wanted to let ya know that I'm ready for ya."

Logan sat up a little to reach over to he night stand drow ,to fishing for a moments, he had sheathed his cock in the latex cover and crawled between my open legs as he stared down at me, "You sure you ready?"

I stroked his face gently and nodded, "Yeah."

Logan reached down and lined up the head of his cock with my entrance. He slowly slid in inch by inch, watching my face as he pusted inside me.

He pressed forward until he settled his entire length inside of me. By that time, we were both panting for different reasons. He was struggling to maintain control as my extremely tight snatch enveloped him and I was still getting used to the sensation of having him fully inside of me.

It was the most intense sensation of my life.I licked my lips and shuddered as I began relishing the feeling of him so deeply inside of me.

Logan took a few deep breaths and looked down into my eyes.I could felt his heart beat in his chest and I realize our hearts were beating in senic. As he slowly began moving in and out of me, he stared in to my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around him and leaned up, burying my face in his neck as I moaned, "Oh god Logan...you feel so good..."

He cupped the side of my face and moved his head back a little so that he could look into my eyes again, but the pleasure proved to be too much. His eyes closed on their own accord and I know he starting to lose control.

Logan's strokes deepened and slowed as he let out a low growl, "Aw...fuck Rogue...unnnh!"

The pleasher was so good I couldn't stop the words for coming out."Oh god ..Logan unnnh.. harter..pleaseeee."

He grunted his agreament and started slamming in to I flet the pleaster start to get to I arched against him and cried out his name as I came so hard I felt as though I would black out. The walls of my pussy milked him to a powerful orgasm that made him throw his head back and roar in 're just lucky the wall are sound proufed in his suite.

When we both finally caught our breath, Logan leaned down and laid a loving, lingering kiss on my lips before pulling from me and flopping onto his back.

"Damn darlin that was .. Did you punch me." Logan ask after we were coming down from our high.

" Oh ya .. sorry sugar." I said I still can't belive I did that I fell bad.

"No that ok baby I'm good better then good." He replied and pull me close so my back is to his chest and wraps his arms around me as he kissed my laid there for a few minutes before I spock.

"Logan I need tell you something. I don't know if your going to like it." I said as I sat up to look at his face. He look alittle uncertain but sat up too.

"Baby, you can tell anything you know ever it is it can't be that bad."He replied taking my hand in his and bringed my to him lips and pressed a kiss to it then looked into my eyes again.

" You remember our anniversary a couple weeks ago." I asks him try to find the best way to go from there.

"Ya I remember it's was our frist night togetter I don't think I'll ever forget it. But what does that have to do with this."He questened not sure where this is going.

"Well..um .. how can I say this.. um Logan sugar your going to be a dad."I told him with small shy smile and his go wide.

"Your p-p-pregnant." He stutters looking like he just got his ass kick.I can see this isn't going well I didn't realize that I had tears in my eyes until a few fell down my cheak.

" Um.. I should .. um go back to my room it's getting late."I stutter as I make a move to get up but Logan pulls me back.

"It's only 1:20 you don't have to go yet and we need to talk." I nod as he wips the tears for my face and he continuns"How long have you known." He asked me curireisly.

"Um.. just sence this morning I took 3 test they were all postive.I want to tell you this morning after I found out but I had to get to school."I anserw honstly he noddeds a little.

"Logan are you ok with I mean I'll understand if you don't want this." I said to him I really would understand if he didn't want this. His head snaps up to my face shooked.

"Why do you think I wouldn't want this.I want this and know I shouldn't be happy about your pregnant because you only 17 you still have your whole life in head of I am happy and I selfish ass for it."Confessest pulling me down to kiss me lovinly then pushins me on my back as he laids his head on my still flat stomach and listens to the baby's heart beat as I a hand though his hair.

"No it's not. And your not ass sugar."I said to him with a small smile he looked up and returned my smiled then laid his head back down on my stomach and throws an arm around me.

After we finish talk about the baby we agread that I need to tell the about us and the baby because I won't be abale to hind the moring sickness but wait a wile to tell the x-men and the prof. adout us and the 4:30am I snuck back to my and girls suite I went straint to bed to get some sleep.

The next morning was a saturday so we didn't have school or train so we had the day to ourself so when they got up I told them I have something to tell them. So they got up grabbed some breaskfeash and sat down. As I started to pace they sat watching me pace.

"Man what the hell is up you burn a track in the crapet."Tabitha groaned inpationly want to know what so dumn inport that I woke them up eraily.

"Yea Chicka what going on. What are you pregnant."Jubes ment as a joked but when I looked down it hit them in to staired at my wide eye's jaw's dropped to the floor.

Kitty's the first to speck." Rogue are you really pregnant!"I nod yes and look down.

Amanda looks at me and asked what I know they all dying to know."Who's did you do _it_ with."I don't need her to tell what the she ment by _'it'_ as in sex.

I look at them and spock up."What I'm about tell you guys right now stays between us guy I don't wanted any one else to know right need to swear on victoria secret's 100th anniversary limed adation cataloge." We always swear on V.S.A.L.C when it's somthing big.I grabbed the cataloge and we all put our right hand on it and unsher togetter _'We Swear On V.S.A.L.C Not To Repeate What We're About To here.'_ Then they sat back down ready for me to speak.

I take a deep breathed the spock fasted."It's Logan's. The baby I'm Having is Logan's."

Their head snap over to my face." YOU &LOGAN!" They unshered I had to shusted them.

"Oh my god rogue you sleeped with Logan as in Wolverine."Tabitha said matter-of -face I nod.

"Can't belive you sleep with did you guys have _sex_."Kitty asked curistly.

"About two weeks ago late at night and please don't say '_sex' _like that."I said not like the way she's making it sound like I open my legs when he told me like he took avange of me.

"HOW CAN I NOT SAY IT LIKE THAT. HE TOOK AVANGE OF YOU ROGUE!"Kitty told me pissed off. I know doesn't know we been to getter But I still got piss at that she thing of Logan so low.

" I WAS LIKE THAT OK. HE DIDN'T TAKE AVANGE OF ANYTHING I WANTED JUST AS BAD HIM!"I confessed I did wanted as bad as Logan maybe even more looked at me like I grew a 3rd eye.

"You can't seraily belive that he going to be with. I know you care about him. But do really think he going to be there for you and your baby that wasn't a resleated of a night stand with an under age student who under his you really think he going to be happy."Kitty retoried at that

"KITTY."The other unsher shock that she would say that.

"YES I DO BECAUSE I TOLD HIM LAST NIGHT AND HE IS HAPPY ABOUT IT. AND I KNOW HE GOING TO BE THERE FOR US. Because we've been togetter for a year now!"I whistpered the last part. They look shocked at my confesset.

"I can't belive you so of Logan and even me, Kitty. I thought you where my friend."I said then run to my room locked door as they called after me and clapes on my bed to cry. I heard them talk.


End file.
